1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for cooling a heat element such as a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional structure for cooling a heat element of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication N0. 07-132859.
This prior structure for cooling the heat element is applied to an electric vehicle for example to cool its battery. This structure has an air duct for supplying a battery mounted under a floor panel with the open air so as to cool the battery. The air duct is provided with a water reserving portion so as to trap water and splash entering from a vehicle exterior to prevent them from entering the battery.
However, in the above known conventional a structure for cooling a heat element, there are problems in that, although the water reserving portion of the air duct can accumulate the entering liquid such as water and splash and avoid its invasion to the battery, the liquid overflows and enter the battery when large volume of the liquid is inhaled into the air duct. This causes the battery to be damaged.
In addition, even when the liquid does not reach the maximum accumulation limit of the water reserving portion, the air inhaled into the air duct blows the liquid out of the water reserving portion toward the battery. This also causes the battery to be damaged.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a structure for cooling a heat element which overcomes the foregoing drawbacks and can surely prevent the liquid from entering a heat element box.